Life of Surprises
by svuaddict4015
Summary: Olivia Benson is a sergeant at NYPD's Special Victims Unit. She deals with surprises every day. But what about the surprises outside of work? Suck at summaries...story is better! This is most likely going to turn into an E/O story. So...Yeah!
1. Chapter 1

**Location: Family Court**  
**Date: May 21, 2014**  
**Time: 5:00 PM**

_"Unless, Sergeant Benson, you rescued the infant. Isn't that right?" The judge asked._

_"Yes, your honor." Olivia replied matter of factly._

_"And you're the only one who's taken a consistent interest on his behalf. Is there any chance you might like to become a foster mother to this baby?" The judge asked._

_"I-I'm sorry. Excuse me, your honor?" Olivia asked half stunned, half confused._

_"I have a feeling about this, Sergeant Benson. They call it a judge's hunch. If you agree, I will order Noah Porter into your care as custodial parent for one year. At which time you will be given the option to permanently adopt him. Do you agree?" The judge asked with a smile._

* * *

**Location: Benson Residence**  
**Date: May 28, 2014**  
**Time: 4:00 PM**

The wails coming from Noah echoed through the now baby proofed apartment, bringing Olivia back from the flashback. She walked over to his crib, carefully picked him up and cradled him gently.

"Hey buddy. It's ok. Momma's here." Olivia cooed.

Noah's cries quieted to sniffles.

"Are you hungry?" Olivia asked the little boy.

Noah licked his lips. Even though it's only been a week, Olivia has picked up on some of his 'signals' and she knew that meant he was hungry. She walked through the apartment to the kitchen. She opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle and grabbed some formula from the fridge. She put the formula in the bottle and put it in the microwave. The microwave beeped, scaring Noah, causing him to start to whimper in Olivia's arms.

"It's ok buddy." Olivia comforted her son.

She grabbed the bottle from the microwave and put a drop on her wrist to make sure it was the right temperature. Satisfied, she sat down on the couch and situated Noah in her arms before placing the bottle in his mouth. He immediately began to chug the milk.

"Slow down there little guy." Olivia said with a chuckle.

*knock* *knock*

"Coming!" Olivia called out.

She carefully laid Noah in the swing that Nick gave her and rushed to the door. The only thing she could do when she opened the door was gasp.

"Hey, Liv." The mystery blonde said.

"Alex?" Olivia asked slowly.

"The one and only." Alex joked.

"What? How? When?" Olivia tried comprehending the situation.

"Can I come in? We need to talk." The ADA asked cautiously.

Olivia stepped aside to let the blonde enter the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Previously on "Life of Surprises":_

_"Alex?" Olivia asked slowly._

_"The one and only." Alex joked._

_"What? How? When?" Olivia tried comprehending the situation._

_"Can I come in? We need to talk." The ADA asked carefully._

_Olivia stepper aside to let the blonde enter the apartment._

* * *

**Location: Benson Residence**  
**Date: May 28, 2014**  
**Time: 4:15 P.M.**

Olivia shut the door and turned around to see Alex staring wide-eyed at the baby sound asleep in his swing.

"Liv? Why is there a baby in your apartment?" Alex asked.

"He's my son." Olivia said. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"How old is he?" Alex asked without moving.

"9 months." Olivia answered.

Alex slowly made her way to the coach, staring at Noah the whole time.

"His name's Noah." Olivia said.

"Who's the...uh...father?" Alex asked awkwardly.

"Don't know." Olivia answered.

"What?!" Alex asked now looking at Olivia who was grinning.

"I adopted him, Alex." Olivia said.

"B-But he looks so much like you." Alex said.

"A lot of people have said that." Olivia answered. Noah started to cry, making his presence known. Olivia grabbed a binky off the end table and gave it to Noah. The baby gladly took it and stuck it in his mouth.

"So...why are you back." Olivia asked.

"My..uh..husband had a job offer here." Alex said as she twirled her wedding ring around her finger.

"Husband?" Olivia asked

"Yeah. We met a year after I left." Alex informed the sergeant.

"How long have you been married?" Olivia asked.

"4 years." Alex said.

"Wow. What's his name?" Olivia said.

"Matt." Alex answered.

"This man of yours have a last name?" Olivia asked jokingly.

"Casey. Matt Casey." Alex said.

"Alex Casey. That's interesting." Olivia said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah." Alex said.

"Anything else new with you?" Olivia asked.

"There is one thing." Alex said slowly.

"And what is that?" Olivia asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant." Alex said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on "Life of Surprises":_

"Anything else new with you?" Olivia asked.

"There is one thing." Alex said slowly.

"And what is that?" Olivia asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant." Alex said.

* * *

**Location: Benson Residence  
Date: May 28, 2014  
Time: 4:30 P.M.**

Olivia sat wide-eyed staring at the blonde.

"Liv?" Alex said.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Olivia asked.

"Well what do you think I said?" Alex joked.

"That the Alex Cabot is pregnant." Olivia joked back.

"Well actually the Alex Casey is pregnant." She corrected.

"Oh my gosh...you're pregnant." Olivia said hugging Alex.

"I think we established that." Alex said hugging the sergeant back.

"How far along?" Olivia asked after they ended the hug.

"4 months." Alex answered.

"Do you know the gen-" Olivia was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'm sorry, let me get that." Olivia said as she stood up. She opened the door to see her partner standing on the other side.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" Olivia asked confused.

"We caught a case and I was across the street at the diner so I figured I'd just stop over instead of calling. Cap'n wants us at the precinct in 10." Nick explained.

"Crap..ok give me a minute." She said as she invited him in.

"I'm so sorry Alex. We caught a case." Olivia said as she grabbed her gun and badge.

"It's ok, Liv. Duty calls." Alex said with a smile. Noah started to cry with all the commotion going on around him.

"Crap! I need to call the baby sitter." Olivia said worriedly.

"I can watch him for you." Alex suggested.

"You sure?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah! I need some practice anyway." Alex said.

"Ok. Bottles are in the cupboard above the sink, formula in the fridge, toys are in the box by his changing table, and-"

"Liv" Alex cut her off.

"What?"

"I've got it. Go get the bastard." Alex said with a reassuring smile.

"Ok! Call if you need anything!" Olivia said as she put on her coat. She walked over to Noah and gave him a kiss. "Ok Noah, mommy will be back soon. Be good for Aunt Alex!" She gave him one last kiss and walked to the door where Nick was waiting.

"He better be good!" Alex joked.

"Liv, we gotta go." Nick reminded her.

"Thanks again, Alex. I will call you as soon as I leave the precinct." Olivia said as Alex shoved her out the door.

"Just go Liv!" Alex said and she shut the door. She walked over to Noah and picked him up.

"Hey little dude. What do you wanna-" Alex was cut off when Noah decided to puke all over her.

"EEWW! Noah!" She screamed as she put the baby back in the swing. He looked up at her and gave her a toothless smile.

"That was not funny!" Alex said as she walked to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for my little hiatis...my brother is getting married on Saturday so I been busy helping out with that...**

**Enough of my rambling...on with the story!**

**-svuaddict4015**

* * *

_Previously on "Life of Surprises":_

_"Hey little dude. What do you wanna-" Alex was cut off when Noah decided to puke all over her._

_"EEWW! Noah!" She creamed as she put the baby back in the swing._  
_He looked up at her and gave her a toothless smile._

_"That was not funny!" Alex said as she walked to the bathroom._

* * *

**Location: Benson Residence**

**Date: May 28th, 2014**

**Time: 4:40**

5 minutes later, Alex walked out of the bathroom in a pair of Olivia's sweats and one of her NYPD t-shirts. She found Noah asleep in his swing. She carefully picked him up and walked over to his crib. She pulled back the covers and gently laid him in the crib. She walked back over to the couch and laid down.

**Location: Benson Residence**

**Date: May 28th, 2014**

**Time: 10:00**

5 hours later Olivia stumbled through the door, exhausted. She saw Alex sleeping on the couch wearing her clothes.

"What in the world.." Olivia said to herself as she threw her keys onto the counter, waking Alex.

"Liv? I didn't hear you come in." Alex said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Alex?" Olivia asked as she took her coat off

"Yeah?" Alex asked sleepily.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" The brunette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh..um..your son decided to puke on me...my clothes are in the washer." Alex explained embarrassed. Olivia busted out laughing.

"He seriously puked on you?! Haha that's awesome!" Olivia said through her laughter.

"It is not! That was one of my favorite shirts!" Alex complained.

"Oh come on Al. You better get used to it!" Olivia said as she sat down next to the blonde.

"Yeahhhh. I don't think I'll ever get used to it..." Alex said.

"So."Olivia started. "Do you know what you're having yet"

"Um...yeah." Alex said.

"You're not gonna tell me?" Olivia joked.

Alex laughed before replying. "Well I'm having a boy." She started.

"Awe Alex! Him and Noah can be best friends!" The brunette cooed.

"And a girl." Alex replied rather quiet trying to hide a grin.

"What?!" Olivia practically yelled.

"I'm having both." Alex replied chuckling and the clueless woman.

"Both? Wait. How?" The sergeant asked confused.

"Do I need to spell it out Liv? T-W-I-N-S!" Alex said now laughing at the look on the older woman's face.

"Twins?! OMG! Alex! That is so awesome!" Olivia said as she captured Alex in a bear hug.

"Ok Liv...can't breathe here." Alex managed to choke out.

"Sorry." Liv said releasing the blonde. Noah's cries echoed through the apartment startling the two women.

"I'll get him while you get your clothes." Olivia said standing up. She walked into Noah's room while Alex walked over to the washer and dryer.

*knock* *knock*

"Alex! Can you get that?" Olivia called from Noah's room.

"Yeah! I got it!" Alex called back. She walked to the door, unlocked the chain, and opened it.

"What are you doing here?!" Alex asked angrily at the mystery man.

"Alex?"

* * *

**Who is this mystery man that shows up at Olivia's door and what is him and Alex's relationship? Keep reading and you will find out, next time on Life of Surprises. Please R&R!**

**-svuaddict4015**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again...I am sorry for my hiatus...I am pretty bust right now but I had enough time to get this chapter up! Hope you enjoy!**

**-svuaddict4015**

* * *

_Previously on __"Life of Surprises":_

"Yeah! I got it!" Alex called back. She walked to the door, unlocked the chain, and opened it.

"What are you doing here?!" Alex asked angrily at the mystery man.

"Alex?"

* * *

**Location: Benson Residence**

**Date: May 285h, 2014**

**Time: 10:00**

"Damn straight it's me." Alex replied.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Alex spat back.

"Alex who's at the d-" Olivia stopped dead in her tracks.

"Liv?" The man asked sounding relieved.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked when she found her voice.

"Yeah...it's me." He said nervously.

Olivia just stood there, her head spinning. He was really there. At her apartment door after 4 years of no contact. No goodbye.

"Why are you here?" Alex asked, breaking the silence.

"Alex. Let him in." Olivia said slowly.

"Are you sure, Liv? Remember what he did to you? The leaving unannounced, the no goodbye, no contact for four years!" Alex warned her.

"And that's what I'm here for. I came to apologize. For everything." Elliot said as he slowly entered the painfully familiar apartment.

"So you think you can waltz in here after four years, say sorry, and we go back to normal?" Olivia asked becoming angry.

"Liv I-"

"Don't Liv me." She spat. "You left. LEFT. You didn't even say goodbye! I cried myself to sleep for months! I went through partner after partner because none of them were as good as you! I answered phone calls angrily because it wasn't you calling! You hurt me Elliot." She screamed at him. The screaming woke up Noah and he began to scream too.

"I'll get him." Alex said already walking toward the room.

Elliot was about to ask before Olivia put a hand up to stop him.

"Later. Right now we have other things to discuss." She said calmly.

"I know I hurt you, Liv, and I'm sorry but I had to go." Elliot started to explain taking a step closer to his ex-partner.

"Why? Why did you _have_ to go?" Olivia asked becoming angry again.

"I shot a kid, Liv. A _kid_!" He yelled as tears began to make their way down his face. "How was I supposed to go to work every day knowing that I shot a kid. Knowing that we did everything we could to try and help her and then I shot her! How was I supposed to face you? You would never look at me the same again. You would think I couldn't protect you!" Elliot finished now crying.

"You know I wouldn't think that, El." Olivia said putting a comforting hand on his bicep.

"Why? I shot a kid." Elliot began to sob. Olivia pulled him toward the coach and sat down. She let him cry on her shoulder for a good 5 minutes before he calmed down.

"I missed you, Liv. So much and I regret everyday that I didn't call or text you. I regret not saying goodbye." He said quietly.

"Why didn't you?" Olivia asked.

"Because I knew I couldn't. If I tried to say goodbye, just looking at your face would kill me." He admitted.

"I missed you too, El." Olivia said as tears gathered in her eyes.

"You don't know how sorry I am." Elliot said as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Yes I do." She said as she hugged him back.

"I need you back, Liv. For good. There's things I never told you before I left." Elliot said, becoming nervous.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked as she looked into his tear filled eyes.

"Kathy left me, Liv." Elliot said.

"Oh my god. El, I'm so sorry." Olivia said as she hugged him again.

"I'm over it. And plus, it helps make this next sentence less complicated." Elliot said. Olivia pulled back enough to look him in the eye.

"I love you, Liv."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Previously on "Life of Surprises":_

_"I need you back, Liv. For good. There's things I never told you before I left." Elliot said, becoming nervous._

_"What do you mean?" Olivia asked as she looked into his tear filled eyes._

_"Kathy left me, Liv." Elliot said._

_"Oh my god. El, I'm so sorry." Olivia said as she hugged him again._

_"I'm over it. And plus, it helps make this next sentence less complicated." Elliot said. Olivia pulled back enough to look him in the eye._

_"I love you, Liv."_

* * *

"Liv?" Elliot asked after a few minutes of silence.

Olivia just kept staring at him.

"El.." She says shakily.

"Liv listen. I miss you so much. And being away from you for so long made me realize how much I love you. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you." Elliot said.

"What about the 12 years we were partners?! Why didn't you say anything?!" Olivia asked as she pulled away from him.

"I was married Olivia! I wanted to be with you the whole time! Not Kathy! Every time I kissed her I imagined I was kissing you! I can't get you off my mind." Elliot admitted.

"El. You left me! We spent half our lives together! We had a trust and bond so deep,we were willing to risk our lives for each other. How could you walk away? Without a word? Without a reason? Without a why? And then come back and say you have loved me the whole time?!" Olivia asked as she angrily stood up and began pacing.

"I didn't want you to feel like the 'other woman' Liv. I wanted to wait until me and Kathy were over so you were the only woman. We started the divorce before I even left." Elliot explained calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Olivia asked calmer than before.

"Honestly? I don't know." He said shyly.

"But how could you love me? Of all people you love me! A product of rape, victim of sexual assault, victim of abuse. I'm not good enough to be loved." Olivia said as she began to cry. Elliot stood up and walked over to her. He cupped her cheeks with his hands, whipping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"I don't care about your past Olivia. I love you for who you are. A stubborn ass cop. Not to mention hot." He said trying to lighten the mood. Olivia cracked a small smile. "You are perfect in every way, Liv, and _that_, is why I love you."

He looked into her deep brown eyes as she stared into his crystal blues. A smile grazed his lips as he started to lean in. Olivia put a hand on the side of his neck as she closed the distance between them, connecting their lips. Elliot moved his hands to her waist as he deepened the kiss. She weaved her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. After what seemed like minutes, they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes, yet again.

"I love you too, El." Olivia said as the staring continued. She leaned in for another kiss until a small giggle broke them from their trance. Olivia looked over Elliot's shoulder to see Alex standing in the doorway with Noah perched on her hip. Elliot turned around to see what Olivia was looking at. Both began to blush when they saw the smug grin on Alex's face.

"Somebody wanted to join the party." She said nodding toward the baby in her arms.

"And who is this somebody?" Elliot asked, directing the question toward Olivia.

"El, I would like you to meet Noah. My son."

* * *

**Well...there is chapter 6. I had to rewrite this so many times to try and get the way they would act correct...and this is the final product! Hope you liked it! Please R&R! Until next time on: Life of Surprises.**

**-svuaddict4015**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Previously on "Life of Surprises":_

"I love you too, El." Olivia said as the staring continued. She leaned in for another kiss until a small giggle broke them from their trance. Olivia looked over Elliot's shoulder to see Alex standing in the doorway with Noah perched on her hip. Elliot turned around to see what Olivia was looking at. Both began to blush when they saw the smug grin on Alex's face.

"Somebody wanted to join the party." She said nodding toward the baby in her arms.

"And who is this somebody?" Elliot asked, directing the question toward Olivia.

"El, I would like you to meet Noah. My son."

* * *

"Son?" Elliot asked confused.

"I adopted him." Olivia explained as she walked toward Alex and Noah.

"Mama. Mama." Noah babbled as he reached his tiny arms towards his mother but Olivia didn't grab him. She stood still staring at the infant in Alex's arms with tears in her eyes.

"Liv?" Elliot asked.

No answer.

"Liv. What is it baby?" He asked again as he walked closer to her.

"He-he...that's the f-first time he's called me mom." Olivia said her voice cracking.

"Mama. Mama." Noah kept babbling, becoming upset.

"That's right baby. That's your mommy." Elliot said as he took the little boy out of Alex's arms. Alex headed toward the kitchen as Olivia walked over to her partn- wait? He isn't her partner anymore. Was he her boyfriend?

"Hey El?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He answered as he made silly faces at Noah.

"Where does this leave us?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean us. This." She said as she gestured between the two of them.

"We can be whatever you want to be, Liv. But I really do love you and I want to be with you. I will do anything to make up for all the pain I caused." He said seriously.

"I love you and want to be with you too, El." She said.

"So, where does this leave us, Liv" he asked mocking her.

"It leaves us right where we need to be." Olivia said with a smile.

* * *

**I know it's short guys but I wanted to end it with Olivia saying that! I promise the next chapter will be longer (and surprise filled)!**

**-svuaddict4015 (Kayla)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously on "Life of Surprises":_

_"We can be whatever you want to be, Liv. But I really do love you and I want to be with you. I will do anything to make up for all the pain I caused." He said seriously._

_"I love you and want to be with you too, El." She said._

_"So, where does this leave us, Liv" he asked mocking her._

_"It leaves us right where we need to be." Olivia said with a smile._

* * *

**Location: 1-6 Precinct**  
**Date: July 4th 2014**  
**Time: 4:00 PM**

Olivia, Nick, Amanda, and Fin sat at their desks working on DD5's when Cragen opened the door to his office.

"We have a case guys." He said grimly.

"Where at?" Fin asked.

"Central Park. There was a 4th of July party when one of the women went missing and they found her naked and dead in the woods by the park." Cragen explained.

"Me and Nick will take it." Olivia said already grabbing her coat.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Liv." Cragen said.

"And why is that?" Olivia snapped.

"It was Calvin's mother." He said slowly.

Olivia's face fell. Calvin was the closest thing to a child she ever had. Before Noah, of course.

"Calvin Arliss Calvin?" Olivia asked hoping it wasn't him.

"I'm sorry, Liv." Cragen said sympathetically.

"I have to go! For Calvin!" Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

"Only for Calvin but you WILL NOT investigate ANYTHING! You hear me? Nothing!" Cragen said firmly.

"I'll go as the second detective." Amanda said as she stole a glance at Nick.

* * *

**Location: Central Park, NY**  
**Date: July 4th 2014**  
**Time: 4:30 PM**

"Olivia!" Calvin yelled when he saw Olivia step out of the squad car. He started running toward her.

"Calvin!" Olivia cried as he ran into her open arms.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Calvin said as he cried into Olivia's shoulder.

Nick and Amanda stood back and watched the interaction. They didn't know how Olivia knew Calvin but they could tell it was something serious.

"Liv, we need to go to the scene. We will be back." Amanda said.

Olivia just nodded as she held Calvin close to her chest.

"You need to tell me what happened Calvin." Olivia said.

"I know." Calvin said as he pulled away and wiped his tears.

"You've gotten so big." Olivia said as she looked at the now young man.

"It's been 5 years Olivia." Calvin said.

"Ok. How did this happen?" Olivia asked as she led them to a bench and sat down.

"Well about 2 years after I was sent to my grandparents they both passed away in a car crash. Mom was almost done with rehab so they put me in a home until then. We were here at my mom's work party today when I saw my dad walking into the park. I went and told mom and she went to talk to him in the parking lot so I went back to playing with my friends. Next thing I know I can't find her and that's when everybody started looking and we found her in the woods. My dad's car was gone." Calvin said before breaking down and crying. Olivia pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok Calvin. Everything is going to be ok." Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm scared Liv. What if he comes after me next?" Calvin asked.

"I won't let that happen Calvin. Ever." Olivia said. "I won't let anything happen to you." She whispered.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope y'all like this chapter! I have chapters 9 and 10 already written so they should be up in the next few days! Please R&R and let me know what y'all think! **

**-svuaddict4015 (Kayla)**


End file.
